


End of the charade

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Male Friendship, Max Guevara Bashing, Post-Canon, The begining of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: The cat is out of the bag.OR: What should have happened in Love Among the Ruins to begin with.
Relationships: Logan Cale | Eyes Only & Alec McDowell | X5-494, Logan Cale | Eyes Only/Max Guevara | X5-452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	End of the charade

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I wanted to, but this is fix-it for "Alec is my bf now, so we can't see each other anymore" lie Max told Logan in order to keep him at the distance. She had no right to use Alec that way or make such choice without Logan. The screenwrites wasted a perfect apportunity to end it, so here is my version. Enjoy!

Logan is almost at the door of the TC’s command room to meet with Max and Alec and discuss business when he hears Alec say:

“…longer this farce is going to last, Max? He isn’t an idiot – well, ‘cept the times when it comes to you, - he’s going to figure it out sooner or later. Or better yet, when are you going to tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Logan asks as he enters the room, his curiosity piqued because he knows they’re talking about him and the topic concerns him somehow.

The two startled transgenics share a glance. Then, Alec says, “Here is your chance, Maxie. I’ll leave you to it,” and makes himself scarce before Max can kick his ass for opening his big mouth and creating this situation.

 _Tell him the truth, my ass_ , she grumbles to herself, mimicking the bastard.

“So, what did Alec meant by’ you have to tell me something, and sooner, rather, than later’?”

Max stops cursing Alec in her head to look at Logan, and tries to end the conversation quickly. “Nothing, he was just being a jerk as usual and poking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“I’m very well aware he’s a jerk and happy-go-lucky sociopath, “Logan says, smiling wryly. “ But don’t avoid the topic, please. Don’t we already have enough secrets between us?”

Just like that, Max knows she isn’t getting out of this easily. Because Logan won’t accept whatever excuse she will come up with.

Not this time.

To hell with this, she decides. She will deal with the consequences whatever they will be after what she’s about to reveal.

Max sighs, preparing herself for Logan’s reaction, and asks, “Remember I told you not long ago that Alec and I are dating?”

“Hard to forget, “the hacker says dryly. He expected that to happen since Alec entered their lives, but when it _did_ indeed happened, it did not hurt less. But what it has to do with Max and Alec’s earlier conversation? ”And?”

“Well… I kinda lied about that one. We are not dating.”

“Wait, what?” All thoughts come to a stop as Logan tries to process Max’s unexpected revelation. “Lied? But why?”

“Because of the virus. I had to keep you safe with no cure in sight. That’s why I lied about Alec being my boyfriend. That way you wouldn’t have touched me and killed yourself.”

“Without telling me about your choice,” Logan says bitterly. “Or asking my opinion on the situation. Our relationship wasn’t perfect, but we had to discuss this together since it concerned my life. I’m not a child who can’t make choices, Max.” 

“I had to keep you safe. You wouldn’t have stayed away otherwise, if I told you what the problem was!”

“Well, congratulations. I’m staying away now,” Logan snaps, having no desire to see Max right now after what he found out, and leaves the room.

Max watches him go with mixed feelings. She got what she wanted – Logan is staying away from her and her death touch. She has made the choice to tell him the truth, instead of evading like she usually does in such situations.

So why it hurts so much?

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan sits down on the bench outside the Terminal City’s main building, and processes what happened moments ago.

Before he broke away from his family, they controlled everything in his life, taking away his choices. Now, Max did the same, and he feels hurt, betrayed, but most of all, pissed. Logan really loves her, but damn! It was his choice to make, not Max’s!

“Judging by your pissed off look, I suppose she finally had the guts to end the charade?” 

Logan raises his head and sees Alec approaching him, whose voice snapped him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, “the hacker replies as the younger man sits down beside him. “I just can’t believe she did that – made the choice without my input, I mean. “

“That’s Maxie for ya,” Alec says. “Her choice is always the right one and screw what others think. Well, all except Original Cindy, but Max rarely listens to her, if ever. She also told me I was her ‘boyfriend’, “Alec rolls his eyes as he air quotes the last word with his fingers, “without asking me first if want in on the charade or not. “

So he is also the victim in this situation. Logan blushes as shame fills him at the realization that Alec tried to tell him the truth before, but because of jealousy and other things he didn’t listen, and at the fact he thought of Alec as rival and asshole, when in truth, he was just unwillingly stuck in the middle of their drama. 

“You tried to tell Max on me, but instead of listening, I gave you a shovel talk, “Logan says with embarrassment. “Man, I’m such an idiot.”

“Nah, you were just too whipped by Max. I’m at fault too. I should have tried more once we dealt with White and Ordinaries accepted us, instead of backing off after that one time. “

“Guess we both did a stupid thing, “Logan says with a chuckle.

“Yeah. Hey, how about we go to Crash, and you blow off some steam?”

Logan considers the suggestion, then nods in agreement as he says, “That sounds good. I definitely need a drink after what happened today. But why you offer me such a gesture? We weren’t exactly friends.”

“True, we had a rocky start. You acted like ass, where Max was concerned, but so did I. And yet, you still helped me when I needed it. It’s my turn to help. Besides, us, guys need to stick together after being scorned by bitchy chicks, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, “the older man agrees. “Thanks, Alec. You‘re not so bad like I thought.”

“You too, Four-Eyes. “

And to bar they go, two guys hurt by the same girl in different ways. This was the beginning of friendship, this time unburdened by jealousy and lies. 


End file.
